One Beautiful Day
by IniTiniNini
Summary: "Today when I was watching you and Henry I wished that day never ends." JJ/Will/Henry one shot.


**_A/N: _****So, this is my first attempt to write a story, even this is oneshot. English is not my first language, I'm from Bulgaria. I'm very sorry if I have mistakes. Writing in English is way to learn better the language. Please re****v****ie****w**** at the and. Thank you. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

* * *

_**One Beautiful Day**_

It was early on Sunday morning. JJ was still sleeping with her husband – Will. Luckily, this weekend she was at home with her family. Weekends like this for her are rare, because often she is away to chase bad guys. The time was shortly after 8.30 when the bedroom door opened and through it entered 3-years old Henry. He climbs on the bed and woke up his parents.

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!" He shouted.

Will and JJ slowly opened their eyes and looked at the blond boy.

"Good Morning, little man!" JJ said and kissed her son on the forehead.

"Morning, buddy!" Will said with a yawn. Knowing why Henry didn't stay in his room to play with the toys a little more, like he usually did, Will asked him. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah. Like a bear." Henry answered.

They all got up from the bed. Henry went to his room to play for a while. In the meantime, JJ and Will had a shower and then got dressed. After thirty minutes they were ready for the breakfast. On Sunday JJ always makes them pancakes, so today was no different. At breakfast they planned the day. Because it was sunny, they decided to go to the beach. Henry was very excited. They prepared everything needed for the day and drive off.

One hour later and they arrive. Will spread the blanket on the sand, while JJ helped Henry take all his toys out of the bag. After twenty minutes Henry was impatient to go in the water.

"Come on daddy! Let's go swimming." Shouted excited Henry. He was begging his parents to take him to the beach, but the weather on previous weekends was not sunny.

"I'm coming. Just a minute." Will responded and then turned to his wife. "Are you coming Jen?" JJ just looked at him and Will immediately understood her answer. "Ohh, come on. It will be fun." Will tried to convince her again.

"I don't doubt it. But you know Henry. Once he gets in the water, we can't get him out of it. I just want fifteen minutes peace before he came and looked at me, and you know that I can't say no to him." JJ explained. "Plus I'm going to enjoy watching my boys have some fun. I really like seeing you just in shorts." She added with a smirk on her face.

"Fifteen minutes and you are in the water." Will said and then took Henry's hand and together got in the water.

Jennifer enjoyed watching them. Will was helping Henry to jump through the waves. The little boy had the biggest smile on his face. JJ just wanted this day to never end. She loves to spend her time with her family. And this day is so beautiful that make her wish to stay here forever and not to go to work tomorrow. Right then she saw that Will and Henry were coming to get her in the water.

"Mommy, come in the water. Please." Henry begged. Exactly when JJ opened her mouth to say something, Will picked her up, threw her over his shoulder, and started carrying her into the water. At this point Henry was giggling very hard.

"Will, put me down. I was coming anyway." JJ said.

"I'm not going to do this, because I'm not very sure. You can cheat me." Will claimed.

"Please put me down now." Jennifer begged. She didn't realize that they were in the water.

"Are you sure about that, Jen?" asked Will.

"Yes, I'm very sure." And that's when Will took off his hands of her and JJ fell in the water. He joined Henry with the laughing. Jennifer stood up and immediately jumps on her husband's shoulders and both of them fell back in the water. Henry came running to them. They all spent some unforgettable hours in the water.

JJ and Henry were building sandcastle, while Will was lying on the blanket. When the castle was ready, he decided to help them with the decoration. After it they took pictures, because Penelope will be very, very mad at JJ if there aren't pictures of her godson. Later Henry was hungry and they all ate the sandwiches that Jennifer has made.

Will turned to his wife. "I love you, Jen. Very much."

"I know. I love you too." JJ said and kissed him deeply.

"Gross." Henry giggled which separated the kissing couple. "Do you love me, mommy?" he asked.

"Of course I do." said JJ then she leant towards Henry's ear and whispered. "Even I love you a little more than your daddy."

"Hey, I heard that. That is not fair. What do you say Henry? Do you want to make mommy paid?" Henry nodded. "Let's tickle your mom." And with that they started.

"No, no. Henry, you supposed to be on my side. Please stop, both of you." JJ said with tears in her eyes.

"Say you love us equally and we will stop." insisted Will.

"Okay, Okay. I love you both equally. Happy?" asked JJ.

"Fine with me." agreed Will.

"With me too." said Henry and stop tickling his mommy.

They spent a few more hours at the beach and then decided that it was time to go home. When they collected all of their things, they got in the car. On the way back Henry fell asleep. He must have been exhausted. They arrived at home and Will carried him to his room. When JJ was ready with the dinner, she woke up Henry. They all ate together. After that Will and Jennifer watched movie with their son. When the movie was over it was bedtime for Henry. JJ and Will also decided to sleep, because tomorrow is Monday and they have to go to work. Will gave Henry hug and kiss, and wished him good night. After that JJ took him to his room and started to read him his favorite story "Bedtime for baby star"

"Once there was a baby star.

He lived up near the sun.

And every night at bedtime, that baby star wanted to have some fun.

He would shine and shine, and fall and shoot, and twinkle oh so bright.

And he said, "Mommy, I'll run away if you make me say good night."

And then his mommy kissed him on his sparkly nose and said,

"No matter where you go, no matter where you are,

no matter how big you grow and even if you stray far,

I'll love you forever,

because you're always

my baby star."

JJ finished the story and kissed Henry on his sparkly nose.

"Good Night, mommy! Love you!" said Henry with a yawn.

"Good Night, little mаn! Love you more." And with that JJ turned out the light and closed the door of his room.

When she entered her bedroom, Will was already in bed waiting for her. She dressed her nightgown and climbed in bed. Jennifer laid her head on his chest and Will wrapped his hands around her.

"Is he sleeping?" asked Will.

"Yeah. He was very tired." After a minute of silence JJ continued. "Will, you have no idea how much I love you. Today when I was watching you and Henry I wished that day never ends."

"I love you more, Jen. Love you more. Today has been one beautiful day. We will have other moments like this. I promise you." Will said and kissed JJ's forehead.

"Beautiful day!" JJ whispered and then they fell asleep.

* * *

_**A/N: **_**I hope you enjoy****ed reading it****. Please tell me what you think. Once again thank you. :)**


End file.
